Unbidden Love
by Shinigami29
Summary: Tyson runs away from someone..... only to meet up with someone else...
1. Plane Ride Into Open Arms

Ello!!! This is my first -no wait, second- Yaoi! I deleted my first one... oh well!!  
  
Vern: ahem?  
  
Ami: oh yeah!! This Fic is for -and because of- my friend White Dragon!!  
  
Vern: ahem?  
  
Ami: *rolls eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. If I did, I wouldn't be here, on my knees, begging you not to rat me out, cause I don't want to get sued. PLEASE DON'T RAT ME OUT!!!  
  
-  
  
Plane Ride into Open Arms  
  
-  
  
He sat on the plane, looking out to the clouds.  
  
He couldn't believe he had actually done it...  
  
He had run away from Kai...  
  
He had run away from his love...  
  
He broke down and started crying.  
  
He couldn't take it...  
  
Why had he done that?  
  
They loved each other...  
  
He felt the many scars on her back start to burn, and wiped his tear stained face on the back of his hand.  
  
He should have asked where he was going...  
  
Maybe he knew someone there...  
  
'No,' he whispered in his mind; he marveled that he even still had the ability. 'Kai made sure that I forgot everyone...'  
  
He rested his eyes closed, willing the memories to disappear...  
  
They didn't...  
  
The person he loved the most hurt him...  
  
Sinking into him seat, he let darkness take him over...  
  
-  
  
"Excuse me sir?" he heard someone said, shaking him lightly. "The plane has landed; you can get off now."  
  
He opened his eyes, and stared blankly at the flight attendant.  
  
Pushing himself up, he looked around the empty plane.  
  
"Thank you," he said; there was no emotion in his voice.  
  
The lady smiled at him, and he walked away.  
  
Spying the door, he quickly left, walking briskly down the wet steps to the ground.  
  
It had started to rain.  
  
He didn't bother to enter the building like everyone else and just walked around to the front.  
  
Looking at a sign, he noticed strange writing.  
  
He ignored it and started walking down the sidewalk.  
  
The rain felt like his tears; bitter cold, tearing through his skin.  
  
Everywhere it touched, it burned.  
  
But he didn't care.  
  
Anything was better then what he had did...  
  
A tear glistened upon his eyelash, carefully hidden beneath the wetness.  
  
Anything to distract his mind...  
  
Another slowly crept down his cheek, as he walked a little faster.  
  
He'd rather die...  
  
He saw a busy intersection coming up, he sped to a run, hoping to end everything...  
  
Anything at all....  
  
He was almost there... he let the tears take over again.  
  
It would soon be over...  
  
One more step...  
  
Someone wrapped their arms tightly around his waist, pulling him back against they're chest.  
  
"What were you thinking?" the person whispered in his ear. "You could have been killed."  
  
"That was the point," he whimpered, sinking into the embrace, only to remember him... "That was the point..." 


	2. Unbearable Silence

Ello all!!! Well, here I am, with another chapter for Unbidden Love; I really can't believe that people actually like it!  
  
Vern: of COURSE they like it!!!  
  
Ami: oh Vern, aren't you forgettin' something??  
  
Vern: yeah... PIXIE'S BACK!!!!!  
  
Pixie: hello y'all!!!  
  
Ami: *smiles* oh, one more thing before Pix introduces the chapter; does anyone know what the butler's name is?? Well, you now ALL know that it's a Majestic, but it'll be pretty obvious WHO the Majestic is later, when the butler says his name... BUT I DON'T KNOW THE BUTLER NAME!!!!! *sniffles* Pix, introduce the chapter.  
  
Pixie: *grumbles* fine... we ALL *cough*Ami*cough* hope that you enjoy the chapter!! Bye Bye!!  
  
-  
  
Unbearable Silence  
  
-  
  
Slowly, he walked down the street, making sure that the boy in his arms didn't fall.  
  
He never expected to meet someone who was trying to get themselves run over....  
  
He never expected said person to fall asleep crying in his arms...  
  
Looking ahead, he saw the gate to his house coming up, but didn't dare go any faster, in fear that the beauty in his arms might wake up.  
  
'Beauty?' he questioned in his mind. 'Who ever said he was a beauty?'  
  
Sighing again, he listened to the peaceful silence the last few minutes to his house.  
  
-  
  
"Master Enrique?" the butler said, looking at the two boys enter the house suspiciously. "Who is this?"  
  
"I don't know," Enrique walked to the front room, and placed him on one of the elaborate couches. "But get him some clean clothes when he wakes up; and something hot to eat." He started his way out of the room  
  
"Master Enrique?" the butler stood in his way. "Doesn't that boy seem, familiar?"  
  
Enrique looked back at him for a minute, only to fully turn around to look at him, as if transfixed.  
  
The boy's soft blue hair was damp and sticking to his face and draped over his shoulders.  
  
His eyes were delicately closed.  
  
His soft looking lips were parted slightly.  
  
And his clothes, as his hair was, wet from the rain and clinging to his like a baby would to it's mother...  
  
He wished that he would speak.  
  
Moan.  
  
Groan.  
  
Anything to indicate that he was indeed alive....  
  
His gaze settled on the gentle rise and fall of the boy's chest.  
  
The silence was still too much...  
  
"Yes," he whispered, stepping forward and taking a seat at the boy's feet, wishing for the silence to end soon. "Yes he does." 


	3. Dreaming

Hey there!! I'm surprised that I'm not more tired. since it's. *checks time* 3:11am. *checks again* wow. *blinks* Harry Potter is to addicting.  
  
Pixie: and you're reading it more when you finish.  
  
Ami: I know!! Oh, and me sowwy for not updating sooner (  
  
-  
  
Dreaming  
  
-  
  
He looked out into the blackness of his mind.  
  
Where was he?  
  
"Kai?" he said hoarsely. "Are you here?"  
  
He didn't know if he wanted an answer or not.  
  
He winced in pain as the blackness went away, replaced by flashes of scenes when his beloved had hit him. hurt him.  
  
Broken him.  
  
Breaking down and crying silently, he clenched his eyes shut in vain attempt to rid himself of the images. curling upon himself, he whimpered in pain.  
  
-  
  
Enrique watched the boy roll to his side and wrap his arms around himself.  
  
He heard the tears streaming down his face, and bit his lip, looking at him in concern.  
  
"He's dreaming." he whispered; moving closing to him on the couch, he lied down next to him and wrapped his arms around the boy, hoping to calm him down a little.  
  
To his astonishment, the slumbering boy did.  
  
-  
  
He felt a sudden warmth wrap around him, and was comforted as the images died down.  
  
Sinking back into the warmth, he let his shudders from his sobs slowly stop.  
  
"Kai." he whispered. ".love you. hate me." 


End file.
